Gustos son Gustos ¿Puedes Cambiarlo?
by Misaki1205
Summary: [AU] Lucy tiene un mayor secreto... ella esta enamorada de su mejor amiga Juvia Loxar. Mientras la rubia no estaba enterada de que su mejor amigo, Natsu, estaba enamorado de ella. Natsu conoce el secreto de Lucy y en un día le cuenta a sus amigos. Ellos gracias a ello hicieron una apuesta con Natsu ¿Él podra enamorar a Lucy sabiendo los gustos de la rubia? [¿NaLu?] [Amor lento]
1. Prologo

Hola. Antes que nada quiero dejar en claro que es mi primera historia que publico y probablemente la más rara que hayan leído (dije probablemente). Para explicarles primero sería que me gusta el Nalu, me encanta. Pero la diferencia es que eh leído tantos Nalus donde los protagonistas son solo Natsu y Lucy (algo obvio) pero ya que soy muy rara quiero probar otras cosas diferentes así que yo pondré entre un yuri y hetero.

Si han leído algunos LucyxLissana ¿Por qué no en LucyxJuvia? Además a mí me gusta el yuri como el yaoi.

Este Nalu (oh bueno, si algunos desean pueden votar con quien terminara Lucy) será como un amor lento, donde tanto como Natsu y Lucy demoraran un poco en demostrarse sus sentimientos, mientras tanto habrá una Juvia algo confundida con sus sentimientos.

Espero que les guste la historia y les entretenga un poco por lo menos. Recuerden que Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gustos son Gustos ¿Puedes Cambiarlo?<strong>

.

Prologo

.

-Lucy ¿Quieres acompañarnos a la piscina?

-Creí que ya se habían ido Levy-chan.

-Te estábamos esperando Lu-chan, vamos.

POV Lucy

Soy Lucy Heartfilia, tengo dieciséis años y estudio en el internado más popular de todo Fiore. Sí, me refiero al internado "Fairy Tail". Este lugar es súper interesante, eh conseguido las mejores amistades del mundo, pero lastimosamente los hombres y mujeres nos dividimos en edificios separados.

También con estos últimos años que eh permanecido en este internado eh conocido a aquella persona que se robó mi corazón, ella es muy linda como también amable y si, por si oyeron bien, eh dicho linda, porque yo Lucy, la futura heredera de los heartfilia, soy lesbiana y no me avergüenza en decirlo (bueno no del todo).

¿Quieren saber de quién me enamore? Pues es una chica de mi edad, tiene unos lindos cabellos azules al igual que sus profundos ojos, pero para mí mala suerte ella al parecer tiene cierto interés en mi amigo llamado Gray Fullbuster, cosa que yo también sentí hace tiempo pero eso fue el pasado.

La chica que me llamo y también que en este momento me está jalando de la mano es mi mejor amiga Levy McGarden, ella es mi compañera de habitación junto a Erza, Mirajane, Lissana y Juvia. Nosotras seis somos las mejores amigas, nos damos consejos, nos hacemos peinados locos, hablamos de chicos y muchas cosas más. Pero lastimosamente ah ninguna de ellas jamás les eh contado mi secreto… pero si cambiamos el tema de chicas a chicos pues digamos que también tengo un mejor amigo, él es el mejor, me da consejos cuando tengo problemas, es súper divertido y especialmente él es el único que tuve confianza y le pude contar mi secreto.

Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel.

El mejor amigo que pude tener, pero claro él no es el único, también tengo a Gray, cosa que por un lado lo odio por el tema de Juvia pero aun así lo quiero, también a Gajeel, es un tipo rudo pero tiene un corazón sensible cuando se trata de Levy-chan, Jellal que solo tiene ojos para Erza y finalmente Loke, el mayor mujeriego del internado pero aun así es muy bueno.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué tanto piensa Lu-chan?- me pregunto Levy mientras llegábamos a la piscina.<p>

-Nada, solo me preocupo porque es de noche y no creo que sea buena idea entrar a la piscina del internado sin permiso.

-No te preocupes por eso Lu-chan, Lissana pidió permiso temprano y el director acepto- me mostró una sonrisa mientras se iba corriendo con las demás.

Todas tenían puesto su ropa de baño, pero la que faltaba era yo, me tuve que ir rápido a los vestidores ah colocarme rápidamente el mío. Había demorado unos minutos y cuando por fin termine de cambiarme me pare al frente de la piscina viendo a Levy-chan, Erza, Mira junto a Lissana jugando con el agua.

-Lucy, entra rápido, el agua está tibia.- me hablo Lissana mientras se sumergía al fondo de la piscina.

-Ok.

Estuve a punto de entrar pero de repente voltee mi mirada pudiendo observar muy al fondo a Juvia con su traje ya puesto, algo sonrojada y apenada, abrazada a la pared solo dejándose ver su cabeza.

-Juvia vamos.- grite.

-Juvia siente vergüenza…- mientras decía esas palabras su mirada se volvia mas roja.

-Vamos.- corriendo lo más rápido que pude me acerque a Juvia, la cogí de la mano y junto a ella nos acercábamos a la piscina, mientras en cada momento la iba animando para entrar a la piscina.

Al final logre convencerla, no sé porque se avergüenza si ella es la nadadora número uno del internado, pero bueno, mientras conversábamos nos íbamos refrescando con el agua tibia que coloco Mirajane a la piscina. Tocábamos varios temas, de chicos, sobre la moda y ese tipo de cosas.

-Que nostálgico…-comento Juvia mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿Qué cosa Juvia?- le pregunte y ella volteo su mirada para sonreírme, yo mostré solo un pequeño sonrojo.

-Acá es donde Juvia y Lucy se conocieron ¿Verdad?- yo recordé todo y solo sonreí.

**Flashback **

Era nueva en este internado, no conocía a nadie y nadie conocía mi mayor secreto. Pasaba por las canchas de distintos deportes, pero decidí por preguntar a un chico de cabellos azules donde quedaba mi edificio donde estaba mi habitación, él me dijo paso a paso como llegar y así rápidamente yo fui caminando a dicho lugar.

Pase por varios lugares, todo era divertido, pero me había llamado mucha atención la piscina así que decidí acercarme a ella un momento, me coloque al filo para ver mucho mejor, podía ver hasta el reflejo de mi cara. Pero de repente no me di cuenta cuando un chico salió corriendo como si de una carrera se tratase, haciéndome caer a la piscina y para colmo yo no sabía ni nadar, mejor dicho me estaba ahogando.

A unos pocos minutos (supongo) pude abrir los ojos y solo pudo observar unos ojos azules profundos mirándome detenidamente, ella tenía el cabello todo mojado y su uniforme igual.

-¿Estas bien?- ella me pregunto y yo solo pude decir un si torpemente.

-S-sí, estoy bien gracias.-ella sonrió- No sé qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras salvado, ehh…

-Juvia Loxar, un gusto…

-Lucy Heartfilia.- ella me dio de la mano mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Juvia había ido a buscarme una toalla, cuando volvió ella me ayudo a secarme el cabello haciendo que me sonrojara, al terminar ambas empezamos a habar y así nos hicimos amigas.

O mejor dicho así es como yo me enamore de Juvia Loxar…

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y espero no se fijen en esas pequeñas faltas de ortografía si se encuentra.<p>

Menudo prologó ¿Verdad? xD y si, yo tambien queria ver a Natsu en este capitulo pero sera para la proxima ¿Ok?

Nos vemos~


	2. La Apuesta

Gracias por algunos el buen recibimiento de mi primera historia.

Así pedir muchas disculpas por demorar mucho en actualizar para colmo el primer capítulo, como conocen la escuela ya ese tipo de cosas pero no se preocupen, las actualizaciones será lento pero hasta ahora no tengo intención de abandonar este Fanfic.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gustos son Gustos ¿Puedes Cambiarlo?<span>**

.

Capítulo 1: La Apuesta.

Era un día como cualquiera en el internado Fairy Tail y justo en el patio principal de dicho internado quedaron encontrarse dos mejores amigos que ya todos los conocían debido a ser los más cercanos posibles, aunque eran del sexo opuesto eran los mejores, nada podía arruinar su gran amistad y claro que para algunos si captan el mensaje nos estamos refiriendo a Natsu Dragneel y su mejor amiga Lucy heartfilia.

– ¡Natsu! – grito muy enérgicamente la rubia mientras se lanzaba muy animada a los brazos de su mejor amigo.

– ¡Lucy! ¿Sabes cuento te eh esperado? ¿Por qué tanto te has demorado? Quedamos en vernos a las tres de la tarde y mira la hora. – Se quejó Natsu haciendo en leve puchero.

– ¡Ya Natsu! Solo pasaron veinte minutos… eres un exagerado ¿Sabes?

– ¡Odio esperar! – el peli rosado solo cruzo los brazos de una forma muy tierna para Lucy.

– Bueno, bueno ¿Para qué me citaste? – Natsu dejo su momento de "molestia" para poner una de sus típicas sonrisas a la rubia dejando a esta muy confundida.

– ¿Quieres ir a caminar conmigo? Los chicos están aburridos en nuestra habitación así que creí que no tenías nada que hacer y bueno… – Lucy solo mostro una mirada de apenada e interrumpió a su amigo.

– Lo siento mucho Natsu… justo ahora me estaba dirigiendo con las chicas de compras… – el peli rosado solo agacho su mirada algo apenado. – Enserio lo siento mucho Natsu… pero no estés triste mañana estaremos todo el día juntos ¿Qué te parece?

– De acuerdo… pero con la condición que yo digo a donde iremos… ¿De acuerdo Luce? — la rubia sonrió.

– De acuerdo Natsu… – Lucy le dio un último abrazo a Natsu para después irse corriendo dejando al Dragneel solo.

Natsu como no tenía nada más que hacer solo le quedo la opción de irse a su aburrida habitación que seguro sus compañeros estaban sin hacer nada interesante mas solo estar tirados cada uno en su cama. El joven dio un largo suspiro, rendido y algo diseccionado fue con mala gana hasta su edificio para finalmente irse a su habitación donde sus amigos estarán esperándolo muy aburridos.

– Natsu… ¿Dónde te habías metido? — le pregunto mientras estaba recostado en el suelo su compañero y amigo de habitación, Gray Fullbuster.

— Seguro te dejaron plantado ¿Cierto? — comentó Loke mientras estaba sentado en una silla.

— No me lo esperaba de Salamander. — se unió a la conversación el tipo más rudo de todo el internado y también amigo de Natsu, Gajeel Redfox.

Natsu solo cerró la puerta muy furioso causando que sus compañeros de habitación colocaran una expresión de impacto.

— No quiero hablar de eso… — dijo Natsu para dejar fin a su conversación y tirarse rápidamente a su cama.

— Vamos Natsu… últimamente cuando estas con Lucy ella no te presta ni la más mínima atención.

— No es tu problema Gray. — el peli rosado se colocó boca arriba, mirando el techo para ver si había algo que pudiera entretenlo.

— Últimamente Lucy esta rara ¿No se han dado cuenta que ella mira de una manera diferente hacia Juvia? — comento Loke causando que todos colocaran sus miradas de pensativos.

— ¿Juvia Loxar? No lo creo… solo tengo entendido que el primer día que Lucy llego a este internado ella la salvo de casi ahogarse y de ahí se han vuelto las mejores amigas. — dijo Gajeel que al mismo tiempo miraba de manera rara a sus amigos.

— Acaso será… — cuando Gray estaba a punto de completar esa frase Natsu de un impulso rápido interrumpió la conversación de sus compañeros.

— ¡Cierren la boca! No es nada de lo que ustedes piensan… Lucy esta como siempre, nada ha cambiado en ella y si es así ¡¿Ah ustedes qué demonios les importa?! — después de que Natsu grito la más fuerte que pudo la habitación quedo en un profundo silencio.

Aunque eso pensábamos hasta que Gray volvió a la conversación.

— ¿Tu sabes algo verdad Natsu? — ¡Ahora sí que Natsu hablo de más!

— Yo no sé nada Gray… No se ah que te refieres.

— Sabemos que tú conoces algo de la rubia, Salamander.

— Vamos Natsu no seas tímido… cuéntanos. ¿Qué sabes de Lucy Heartfilia? — lo interrogo su amigo Loke mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el peli rosado, haciendo que este sudara frio.

Al parecer él no quería decir ni una palabra que tenga que ver con cierta rubia.

— Sabemos que has estado enamorada de ella hace mucho tiempo Natsu… No crees que si nos cuentas lo que sabes de ella ¿Te podemos ayudar a conquistarla? — esa era una buena opción pensaba Natsu pero movió su cabeza a ambos lados haciendo que esa idea salga de su cabeza.

¡Por Dios! Lucy era su mejor amiga ¡No puede contar el secreto más profundo de su mejor amiga a sus molestos amigos! Y se notaba que hasta ellos tenían malas intenciones. Pero si era todo para ganar su amor… ¿Estará bien lo que va a hacer?

– D-De acuerdo… l-les diré lo que conozco de Lucy… pero ustedes deben prometerme jamás contarle a nadie sobre esto ¿Entendido? — los tres jóvenes asintieron sus cabezas y así Natsu continuo. — Muy bien Lucy…

Palabra por palabra Natsu trato de no tartamudear mientras confesaba el gran secreto de su mejor amiga. Trato de ser lo más directo posible y así fue su resultado. Finalmente cuando el peli rosado termino de hablar hubo otro silencio que se apodero de la habitación, para después de unos minutos de estado en shock…

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron los tres jóvenes que estaban al frente de Natsu mientras no podían creer las palabras dichas por el peli rosado.

— Lucy es… — trataba de decir Gray.

— Lesbiana y esta…. — continúo Gajeel.

— ¿Enamorada de Juvia? — concluyo Loke.

— Así es… pero me prometieron que jamás le dirán este secreto a nadie… Y si lo hacen estarán muertos.

— Ya entendimos, ya entendimos…. Pero enserio esto me sorprende demasiado. ¿Lucy? ¿Qué le guste Juvia? — dijo Gray mientras con ambas manos se sostenía la cabeza.

— Bueno yo no diría gustar… ya que un día me dijo que la amaba… — comento Natsu mientras agachaba la mirada algo desanimado.

— Enserio Natsu estas en la zona de amigos…

— Cállate Gajeel… no quiero oír eso de ti ¿Qué paso con Levy? ¿Eh? — Gajeel solo desvió su mirada con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

— Ella se hace la de rogar. — declaro el peli negro.

— El caso es que Natsu tiene una misión imposible… y nosotros debemos ayudarlo como prometimos… — Loke expresaba estas palabras mientras se colocaba de pie muy decidido.

— Crees que si Lucy es… bueno ya sabes… ¿Podamos ayudar a Natsu?

— Gray tiene razón, esta será una misión difícil para Salamander.

— No es necesario que me lo repitan, agradezco su intención de igual manera… — todo desanimado y apagado Natsu volvió a recostarse en su cama.

Tanto como Loke, Gray junto a Gajeel decidieron reunirse en secreto a un lado de la cama de Natsu para que este no pudiera oírlos hablar.

— ¿Qué les parece una apuesta? — opino Loke mientras miraba algo animado a sus dos compañeros que en ese momento se encontraban de pie frente al de cabellos naranjas.

— ¿Cómo cuál? — pregunto Gray.

— ¿Creen que Natsu sería capaz de conquistar a Lucy?

— ¿Crees que Salamander lo logre sabiendo que Lucy es lesbiana? — agrego Gajeel mirando de reojo a Natsu.

El peli rosado solo alzo su mirada viendo confundido a sus amigos. Al parecer Natsu no oyó nada de la conversación de los tres jóvenes.

— Oe Natsu ¿Quieres apostar? — Gray le grito a Natsu para que este lo pueda oír.

— No estoy de ánimo… no me molestes.

— Sera una simple, Salamander.

Natsu quedo pensativo unos minutos, después de un momento de pensarlo, finalmente decidido se sentó en su cama y miro detenidamente a Gray con mirada de molestia.

— ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

— Sera un fácil… pero… ¿Estarías dispuesto a cumplirla?

— Dime de que se trata y yo aceptare…

— Te lo diré cuando tú me prometes que vas a cumplirlo y no vas a retractarte después. — Tanto Loke como Gajeel intimidaban con sus miradas a Natsu para que finalmente el peli rosado aceptara diciendo un leve "si"— De acuerdo la apuesta es esta…

Como se esperaba después que Gray terminara de decir en qué consistía la apuesta Natsu grito muy desesperado y sorprendido.

— ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

— Natsu, estás enamorado de Lucy hace mucho tiempo… si puedes hacerlo. — trataba de animarlo el de cabellos naranja.

— Ella tiene diferentes gustos, le gusta las mujeres ¡No los hombres! O acaso no conocen la palabra LES-BIA-NA.

— No somos estúpidos Natsu. Si conocemos el significado de esa palabra…. Pero piénsalo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? — pregunto Gray causando que Natsu estuviera muy disgustado.

— ¿Qué tan difícil? — Natsu con ambas manos se agarró la cabeza mientras se colocaba de pie y empezaba a caminar como loco por toda la habitación. — Es tan difícil como hacer que Juvia dejara de amarte… así de difícil es…

— Es el ejemplo más malo que eh odio… — Gray estaba decidido que ese ejemplo era el peor que pudo dar su tan desesperado amigo.

— Yo creo que el ejemplo está bien. — opino Loke.

— Yo también. — lo apoyo Gajeel.

— ¡Ustedes no opinen! — les grito el de cabellos azabaches.

— Como sea…. Me rehusó a cumplir esa apuesta. — Natsu cruzo sus brazos muy molesto.

— Bueno… si eso quieres…

— No podemos hacer nada… ¿Cierto Loke?

— Cierto Gajeel. — Natsu sabía cuál era las intenciones de sus queridos "amigos" pero no caería en eso, no señor, eso es psicología inversa y el no caería en cosas tan absurdas como esas.

O eso creía…

— ¡Bien lo haré! Pero quiero que me digan ¿Qué gano a cambio? — los tres chicos se miraron pensativos.

— ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Dinero? Si vas a tener el amor de Lucy no creo que sea necesaria otra recompensa si ganas esta apuesta. Pero si eso quieres… — Gray coloco se mano entre su barbilla y empezo a pensar cual podría ser la supuesta recompensa de Natsu si el peli rosado lograra ganar la apuesta. — ¿Qué te parece si somos tres sirvientes por todo un mes?

— ¿Qué? — gritaron el unísono Gajeel junto con Loke.

— No es mala idea… — hablo Natsu mirando divertido sus tres amigos imaginando las cosas que podría hacer con tan solo ganar esa apuesta.

— Entonces ya que te convenció la idea. Esta dicho, tu cumplirás la apuesta y además de ganar el amor de Lucy seremos tus sirvientes por todo un mes ¿Qué dices Natsu?

— De acuerdo, pero aun pienso que será difícil conquistar a Lucy.

— Piénsalo bien Natsu, siempre has sido su mejor amigo ¿No quieres que su relación llegara más lejos? — le pregunto Loke dejando a Natsu algo pensativo.

— B-Bueno… yo…

Cuando Natsu estaba a unos minutos de hacer su confesión la puerta empezo a sonar, Gajeel miro por el pequeño agujero que tenía la puerta y se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era aquella persona que se encontraba afuera en el pasillo.

— ¿Quién es Gajeel?

— Es la rubia… — Natsu abrió fuertemente sus ojos dejándolos como un par de platos.

— ¿Ah quien busca? — pregunto Loke.

— Por lo que veo a Salamander.

— Ve Natsu… — insistió el Fullbuster empujando a Nastu hasta la puerta para obligar que este abriera la puerta.

Sudando frio y algo nervioso. Natsu de un solo golpe abrió la puerta dejando ver a su amiga Lucy muy sonriente y con un toque de rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¡Natsu! Qué bueno que estas aquí… necesito de tu ayuda. — hablo mirando directamente hacia sus compañeros. — Ah solas…

— ¡Ah sí claro! No hay problema. — Natsu rápidamente empujo delicadamente ah Lucy hacia afuera y con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta para que en los pasillos del dormitorio tengan un poco de privacidad. — Ahora si… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Lucy?

— Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo… y te quiero demasiado ¿Verdad?

— No es necesario que lo digas. — respondió Natsu mientras se le caía una gotita de la cabeza.

— Yo creo que si ya que quiero que me ayudes en algo súper importante…

— ¿Qué cosa Lucy? Tus solo dime, yo siempre te ayudare….

— ¡Quiero que me ayudas a conquistar a Juvia! — exclamo la rubia para dejar a su mejor amigo Natsu con la cara más sorprendida del mundo.

— ¿Eh?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y pedir una vez más disculpa por la gran tardanza.<p>

Espero que no se fijen en esas pequeñas faltas de ortografía de siempre ¿Si? De ahí quiero saber sus opiniones en un review :)

Nos leemos~


End file.
